The present invention generally pertains to fasteners. More specifically, the present invention relates to a simulated bolt and a method for its use to give the appearance of a bolted construction in wood or wood-like structures which are otherwise fastened.
In expensively made homes, wooden ceiling beams are oftentimes bolted together. In less expensively made homes, however, wooden ceiling beams and the like are usually nailed together with less expensive fasteners, such as twenty penny spikes, which also take considerably less time to install. In other homes, wood-like simulated ceiling beams, usually made of a molded plastic, are installed strictly for decorative purposes. Some people, in an attempt to improve the appearance of inexpensively fastened wood structures or even simulated wood structures, will apply bolts and nuts to the structures for decorative purposes. This, however, requires time-consuming drilling and a fair amount of expenditure for the hardware installed. It would thus be desirable to provide simulated bolt heads and bolt ends which could be easily installed in wood or wood-like structures, such as ceiling beams, railings, patio decks and the like, to give the appearance of expensive bolted structures.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved simulated bolt assembly and method for its use which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and meet the above stated needs and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.